Lyrical Madness
by SilverWolf7
Summary: A collection of Doctor Who Song fics from the 60's to today.  The second fic is based off of the song All Night Long by Lionel Richie, and is in Jack's POV.  Involves 9th Doctor and Rose too.
1. Forever

Lyrical Madness.

A Doctor Who Song fic Collection.

Notes : Oh god, I can't believe I am doing this, but I was listening to my 80's CD's and thought "Hey, that might be fun!" Where the heck was my brain? Ah well, good news is, while song fics can be very annoying to read sometimes, they're a blast to actually write.

This collection will mainly be done by 80's songs, but will probably have a bunch of new stuff, 90's, 70's and maybe I will even throw in some 60's. You will not find the entirety of a song's lyrics in the fics, just the bits that give the general idea of the story itself.

I will be using mainly the two new Doctor's (9 and 10) but will also be using 1, 4, 5 and maybe a few others if the mood strikes. I also will use quite a few of the Doctor's companions, both old and new. Maybe some will be written from enemy eyes.

Most will not be romance (yes, even those involving Rose) but I know a few will go that route.

This first one is based on Vertigo's 'Forever Lately', because the idea has been bugging the hell out of me for so long and it took me forever (ha ha) to be able to write it. Guess I just needed help with a bit of a song really, because I loved this idea to bits, but I don't know what everyone else will think. Or even if I pulled it off even remotely well. Well worth the try though. I am rather pleased with this fic and how it turned out myself. That makes me feel good.

Based loosely off of an episode of a show. Won't tell which one, cause then it will take away the fun of the fic. Bonus points to people who guess what show. And failing that I could make them a song fic with a song of their choice...if anyone is interested in these things.

Rose fic, with references of both first and second season of the new series. Post Doomsday...in its own fashion. Tell me what you think please.

**Forever**

_**I hear your name**_

_**It lights my way**_

_**Even though you don't exist**_

_**You're what I miss**_

_**Won't feel the same**_

_**Till you go walking with me now**_

Every time they are apart it hurts her deep inside, because while his name echoes around in her head, sometimes she swears she can hear it as she wakes up, she's told that he doesn't exist. But she knew he did, she knew, because until they were parted, she had travelled everywhere with him.

While they did do a lot more running than one could consider normal, most of it from the bad things chasing them with whatever weapon they had at their disposal, it had been the highlight of her short life, and nothing would ever surpass it.

Some part of her knows that the reason it hurts so deeply is because she was in love with him. She longed to take his hand and walk with him, even go on one of their runs for life.

He is all she misses, all she can think of these days, and it was worrying the others.

_**These narrow halls**_

_**These empty walls**_

_**Have no way to be ignored**_

_**When all along**_

_**When all along**_

_**I want you to know**_

Every time she wakes up, all she sees is the long, almost impossibly long corridors, seeming to go forever into the distance, each so thin that they could barely be walked down with someone at your side. He hated this place as much as she did, because while others did live here, it seemed so, so empty. Without him around constantly to help ease her spirit, she felt lost in a maze.

Every time he visits her, she tells him this, tells him that she needs him to be with her, but he never stays, he always leaves again, and in the end perhaps that's what she was now, lonely. As lonely as he, himself was. Because he had no one now. And while her mum was around, and her dad, her new baby sister, and of course Mickey, good old Mickey, who denied everything, she felt like they were never around even though they were with her constantly.

There was only one person she wanted near her that much and he only came to her occasionally now. It wasn't her fault, it wasn't his either. He couldn't communicate with her any other way now but through dreams. They were trapped in completely different universes with no way of getting back to each other.

_**I can see forever lately **_

_**Make it all seem ordinary **_

_**Can't live without **_

_**And never feel it **_

_**The breath of love**_

_**Turned into being**_

On the nights he couldn't get in touch, she dreamed of their time together. His first body, with the big ears, oh so short hair, and the comforting smell of his leather jacket. Saving the world from World War III because of the Slitheen, all this while locked in Downing Street.

The end of the world, that's where she went most when thinking of that form of him. Missing seeing the natural destruction of the earth simply because her eyes had been screwed shut so tight tears had leaked out, because the sunlight, which was deadly then, was coming in through the cracks.

It was that one point in time, in the year 5 billion, that made her realise that he had literally given her a little bit of forever. It had been their first date. Afterwards she had taken him for chips. And it all felt so...ordinary. Soon enough she had gotten so used to it, even though she held wonder and a childlike enjoyment every time he took her to another planet, that it had literally become the ordinary thing in her life.

Her mother hadn't thought it was very good, but she couldn't stop her from going. No one could stop her from going.

She had never truly known what living was until she had met him, and falling in love with him had been the simplest thing to do in the universe. He was so alive and vibrant without being colourful at all, that she could understand why some called him a God.

To her, he had been the personification of love.

Then she had taken into her the time vortex and she literally had seen forever, and he had kissed her, taken it out of her and placing it in himself, and then he was gone, and someone else was in his place. But it was still him, it had taken her a while to realise that.

_**Remember me **_

_**Before we meet**_

_**The thought of you**_

_**Lived hand to mouth**_

_**I know just how**_

_**Cause it seems**_

_**I have been missing you around**_

She wondered sometimes if there was an alternate version of him somewhere in this universe, and if there was, would he recognise her like she would recognise him if they did meet. Because she had gotten so used to his smell, his being, that she could probably spot him even if he had regenerated again. Or if he hadn't reached his ninth form, which was the one she had met him in.

The thought of it could lift her spirit for a few hours, until it was brought down when someone would take her back to her room and give her something to settle her down. And she hated those times, because she couldn't reach him and everything was just as black as the void she had almost gotten sucked into.

But sometimes she fantasised in her mind, when no one was around that the TARDIS was materialising on the roof, and she would go up there and meet him, he would hold out his hand, take her inside and together they would go to some place special, just for her. Maybe back to Woman Wept, where she could be alone with just him and talk and cry and just _tell him_.

Because sometimes she believes what the people say to her.

He would kiss her gently, either to the forehead or the back of her hand (it was never on the lips, he was too afraid of what that meant to do so) and would tell her it was alright. That in the end it was her choice whether she stayed with him or not.

**_And it's true that lately I_**

**_Have seen forever going by_**

**_And I know that lately I_**

**_Have seen forever in my mind._**

And she would dream of the year 5 billion again, and be there looking at what was nothing but bits of rock and dust floating by, the last remnants of the planet Earth. And again she would see forever, and she would turn to him and smile. Because she couldn't let go fully, and he would always be with her.

And in those times it didn't matter what was real and what wasn't, he would never leave her alone completely, and that was enough for her to get by.

Because even if it was in her mind, she had seen forever, and there was nothing more special than that.

_**I can see it**_

_**Forever lately.**_


	2. Dancing Partners

Lionel Richie's 'All Night Long'. Involves 9th Doctor, Jack, and Rose. Set just at the end of The Doctor Dances. My second song fic. Done in Jack's POV.

**Dancing Partners**

Jack's first impression of the inside of the TARDIS was a lot like other people's reactions, but less surprised, and much less inclined to faint over it. The American was still kind of surprised that while he knew his own ship was exploding just outside that he couldn't hear it, let alone feel it.

Well, at least his computer's warning of imminent doom was false. Captain Jack Harkness would live to see quite a few years yet. Well, he hoped so at least. Anything could happen, and he was in an unknown ship of the likes of which he hadn't seen before.

And he was watching something even more interesting just now. The Doctor and Rose (both of whom caught his attention) were dancing. Slowly he swayed on the spot, not being able to help smiling as the two others danced around the inside of the ship's main console.

_**Well my friends**_

_**The time has come**_

_**To raise the roof**_

_**And have some fun**_

_**Throw away**_

_**The work to be done**_

_**Let the music play on**_

Without even really knowing what it meant to join the crew of two (though it looked as if the ship was supposed to be piloted by 3 other people) he slowly crept up to them, grabbed an arm of both, and joined in with the dancing. The steps changed quite significantly to adapt to his barging in. Neither of the other two seemed to mind, though he was getting glared at by the Doctor every time he got a bit too close to Rose.

He had done his job well, and destroyed the threat, while no people had been hurt, just the way it was supposed to happen. But with the thought of Rose and the Doctor leaving him to his own fate, while he had gone to dispose of the bomb, he had been feeling rather let down.

It had been a fairly nice surprise to see that the Doctor's ship had come to pick him up, even wasn't hurt by the blast when it had happened, though he hadn't quite got to finish his drink. But now wasn't the time to think of death or working, now was the time to laugh and play and dance the old fashioned way. The _very _old fashioned way. He hadn't thought of actual dancing when talking of dancing in a long time.

Sometime before his birth it had been turned into a euphemism. For all he knew, it was already one in Rose's time. And she was from a much more...primitive century than he was.

_**Everybody sing**_

_**Everybody dance**_

_**Lose yourself **_

_**In wild romance**_

The track changed with a click of the Doctor's fingers, and a song much more suited to dancing in a much more refreshingly wild way came on. Jack suspected it changed to this so that they could dance without touching anyone else. That was fine by him, and he took the not so subtle hint and danced himself around the console, showing off what skills he had in this area of expertise.

Another click, another song to the likes of which had just been on, and he recognised the lyrics, though it was not of his time. He saw Rose's face light up though, and the three of them soon found themselves together jumping about like idiots. All three began to sing, and as the situation warranted, they were horribly off key.

To his surprise, he found himself dancing just as much equally with the Doctor as with Rose, and he was allowed to touch her now, slight brushes of the arms and legs, but he thought that had something to do with them being so close together and the same touches were being shared between both Rose and the Doctor and himself and the Doctor.

They were all in on this, and it felt now that it was more a victory dance than anything else, and just as the glaring Doctor had appeared when he had gotten a bit too close before, he saw that the look on his face now was more at peace, and he watched as the Doctor laughed wildly, threw back his head and let go, dancing himself around in dizzying circles before falling over the captain's chair.

Rose soon followed, and he went last, both he and Rose landing not so neatly on the floor instead. None of them could stop laughing for a while.

_**Life is good**_

_**Wild and sweet**_

_**Let the music play on**_

_**Feel it in your heart**_

_**And feel it in your soul**_

_**Let the music take control**_

After a short breather, they had all gotten up and started dancing again, but this time he found it to be a slower song, and he found himself in the Doctor's arms, being danced around and around in circles, and for a few hours he thought that nothing whatsoever in the world could ever go wrong.

Rose was laughing at them, clapping along to the beat of the music and dancing like he had when he had first interrupted them, softly on the spot, waiting for the right time to either join in or take over.

He decided to be nice, and with a big smile, switched places with her, and watched as the Doctor swept her up and off in the same circles that he had just been through.

He could not remember the last time he had this much fun without...dancing in the 'modern' sense of the word. He felt lighter and happier than he had in a long time, like as if it didn't matter that he had a few years of memory taken from him, that he hadn't been a conman since he had found this out.

For the first time in a long time, he found that he could relax, have fun, and it felt wonderful.

He never wanted it to end.

He was even allowed a dance with Rose.

_**Once you get started**_

_**You can't sit down**_

_**Come join the fun**_

_**It's a merry-go-round**_

_**Everyone's dancing **_

_**Their troubles away**_

_**Come join our party**_

_**See how we play.**_


End file.
